cupcakkefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustAnotherQueen/Official Rules!
Hello, slurpers! As the only active user on this wiki at the moment, I have requested to adopt this wiki to gain admin and bureaucrat rights. Anyway, here's some rules I have created. Spamming Spamming will not be tolerated at all on this wiki. Any forms of spamming will result in a two week block, and once that block is over, if the offending user returns and continues to spam, this will result in a permanent block. Swearing Due to the nature of several of cupcakKe's tracks, swearing will be allowed on here. However, swearing may not be used to offend another user, and slurs may not be said, unless used in an article where they are said in a song lyric (and they must be censored in order to not trigger Wikia's spam filter.) Sexual Content Due to the sexual nature of several of cupcakKe's tracks, sexual content may be allowed if it: #Is referring to a lyric, scene from a music video, or any other portion of cupcakKe's work #Is used to help clarify something in cupcakKe's work #Adds necessary details to a conversation or article #Is related to cupcakKe However, types of sexual content that will NOT be tolerated include #Hardcore Pornography. Any hardcore pornography will not be tolerated. Posting such content will result in a one month block, and then a permanent block if the offending user continues to offend in such a way. However, because some of cupcakKe's videos, including recordings of live performances, are very sexual in nature and could be classified as softcore pornography, we will only allow it if it relates to cupcakKe or another musician, and doesn't include any sex acts. If you're not sure, feel free to ask an admin! #Roleplaying. Roleplaying of any kind must be done in private, or else it counts as spam. This will be treated as spam unless it is done in private. #Soliciting or selling sexual services. This will lead to a permanent block. Prostitution of any sort will NOT be tolerated on this wiki, as minors may visit this wiki. Social Media Feel free to include social media links on your pages if you would like for other users on this wiki to contact you personally. However, if the sole purpose is to trade or sell nudes or meet up for sexual reasons, you will recieve a permanent block. This wiki is NOT to be used as a dating site. Vandalism Vandalism is pretty much going to a wiki and purposely messing up all the pages. This will lead to a permanent block with no warning, and the edits will be reversed. To avoid adding false information, please add a citation to the article before you publish it. If you can't find a citation, ask for clarification in the comments. Citations Citing our sources is important as it helps keep our wiki credible. Remember to cite your sources at all times. Also, it is recommended that you back up your websites to the Web Archive before citing them, as it allows for future access, even if the current links are removed. Chatroom In the chatroom, these same rules apply. However, you may be kicked or banned from the chatroom alone, rather from the wiki as a whole, if you break these rules, depending on how severe the offense is. Category:Blog posts